


the times they are a-changin’

by daringyounggrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: An argument with Bruce results in Dick spending Christmas alone. Wally intends to redeem that, and Dick has his own surprise.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	the times they are a-changin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trichoglossus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trichoglossus/gifts).



> Okay, so let me just set the scene: this fic takes place during the first Christmas after Jason died, Tim is training to be Robin but not living with Bruce, and Wally’s in college. I think that’s it? So yeah, enjoy the fic!
> 
> Merry Christmas Kes!!

“You should’ve called,” Wally says (again). “You could’ve spent Christmas with me; my family would’ve loved to see you.”

“I didn’t want to take over your Christmas,” Dick says (again). “And it was fine. I caught up on sleep, ate some Chinese, and watched an animal doc. I had a great Christmas. Really.” Well, maybe not _great_. There was plenty of moping and self-pity and wondering how his life had gone to shit sprinkled between those other activities.

Today was better.

“You still shouldn’t have had to spend Christmas alone just because Bruce decided to be an ass.” Dick laughs. “He is! But he still could’ve made an effort. I mean, who can’t put off fighting with their kid for one day?”

Dick sighs, sobering. “It’s a little more complicated than that.” Fights with Bruce always were. Dick says stupid shit and takes things too far, and Bruce. Bruce is an ass. But he’s also grieving, and Dick should’ve known better than to bring up Jason.

“I think my point stands,” Wally scoffs. He’s always been the first to defend Dick, even when he doesn’t deserve it. “Besides, did I mention that it was Christmas?”

“You did. Several times. But to be fair, Bruce has never really been that into Christmas,” Dick points out. And not that Dick is obsessed with the holiday or anything, but there are parts he likes. Used to like. God, how things have changed. “It wouldn’t be shocking if he forgot why I went over there in the first place.” Lies.

“Whatever. I’m heading over in a bit and we can have Christmas 2, so prepare yourself to get festive.”

“Okay.” Dick looks around his apartment. It’s a mess and there aren’t any decorations up. Not that Wally will mind, Wally’s very good at not minding things like that. Still, he should turn on the lights or open the blinds at least. Wally always gets this sad, concerned look on his face when he realizes Dick has just been shuffling around in the dark. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, babe.” And Wally hangs up.

Dick puts his phone back in his pocket and opens the blinds in the living room. He looks around and gathers up the dirty dishes from the past few days and dumps them in the sink, then he collects the empty takeout containers from yesterday and throws them out. He also grabs the throw blanket off of the floor and drapes it over the back of the couch. Finally, Dick goes to the hall closet and pulls out two boxes: one a standard, pre-wrapped box with a bow on top and the other a small, thin box that he wrapped himself. He pockets the smaller box and places the larger one on the newly-cleared coffee table.

Festive—check.

A knock on the door tells him Wally’s here and he feels a smile tug at his lips.

Dick unlocks the door and pulls it open. Wally’s standing there with a box of his own, a paper bag, and a backpack slung loosely over one shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” Wally greets, kissing Dick for good measure.

When their lips part, Dick gestures for Wally to step inside and offers his own, “Merry Christmas.”

Wally takes off his outerwear and then sets his gift on the table next to Dick’s. He holds up the bag for Dick to see. “Aunt Iris sent me home with a ton of leftovers, so we have a bit of a feast.”

Dick grins. “Awesome.”

“You got your oven fixed, right?” Wally asks, already heading toward the kitchen.

“Uh-huh. A few weeks ago. You can now turn it on without setting off the fire alarm,” Dick says proudly. “But we can just microwave it; it’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, you poor confused child,” Wally sighs. “Leftovers get the deluxe treatment on Christmas 2.” Then Wally mutters in mock disbelief, “Microwave, honestly.”

Dick holds back a laugh. “Sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking.”

“Clearly.”

The two of them work together to figure out how long everything will need to be reheated and plan it so that everything finishes at the same time. Dick’s apartment doesn’t have a dining room, let alone a table to go in one, so they set up their dinner on the kitchen counter, eating it next to each other on stools. It’s delicious, and Wally made a good call by turning down Dick’s microwave suggestion. Still, it reminds Dick of what he missed out on yesterday.

(But it’s not the food really, it’s the family that he would’ve eaten it with.)

With Wally there, they manage to eat all of the leftovers. Wally puts on some Christmas music while they load the dishwasher and clean the pots and pans that aren’t dishwasher safe. It’s funny—little moments like this, but not romantic outings or anniversaries, always make Dick think about how nice it will be to settle down with Wally in a few years. Dick has found plenty of unpleasantries in the adult world, but that is one aspect that he’s still looking forward to. 

“What are you planning on doing for New Year’s?” Wally asks, drying off the last pan. “You know, with recent events and all.”

Dick shrugs, taking the pan and putting it back in the cabinet. “I’ll probably still go to the New Year’s party Bruce got roped into hosting. Bruce should be cooled down by then, and if not, he’s in public so he has to pretend to be for appearances. Plus, Babs and Tim will be there, so I won’t be completely alone even if Bruce does decide to avoid me all night. Why?”

“I was just going to say that I talked to Aunt Iris and she said that she’s more than happy to have you over. M’gann is also doing her New Year’s thing with the Team,” Wally reminds him. “Basically, if you decide not to go to Gotham, you have other options. I get sad thinking about you sitting here, all by yourself with the lights off. Especially on a holiday.”

Damn it. “It’s okay, really. And I’m not going to be alone, but thank your aunt for the invitation. Maybe next year.”

“Sure,” Wally says, smiling softly.

“You could still come to the Wayne party for a little bit. It starts at eight.”

“Will I have to rent a tux?” Wally asks.

“Uh-huh, but I can pay for it.”

“ _I’ll_ still have to wear it, though.”

“That is usually how it works, yeah.” Dick lets his fingers twirl around Wally’s hair for a second. “I’ll be there. And so will trays and trays of finger foods.”

Wally grabs Dick’s waist and pulls him close. “I do love fancy finger food.”

Dick closes the gap with a quick kiss. “No pressure, just think about it. I’m thinking of spending a few days there if Alfred isn’t too mad at me for ditching Christmas.”

“That’ll be good for you.”

Dick lays his head on Wally’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

Wally nods. “When you and Bruce aren’t at each other’s throats, you always seem lighter after a visit. And you’re always lighter after you talk with Alfred.”

Wally clearly has not been around to see Dick after Alfred’s just reprimanded him, but Dick gets his point anyway.

“Just don’t let this fight between you and Bruce fester. It’s not good for either of you,” Wally tells him.

Dick sighs and pulls away. Wally doesn’t even know what the fight was about; Dick hasn’t shared any of the details and he’s not going to. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“And I’m not asking you to.” Wally places his hands on Dick’s shoulders and looks at him seriously. “I’m just saying—and look, I’m not defending him at all, you know that—you’ve both had a hard year. You two understand each other in a way no one else can, and I think you need each other to get through this. There’s no reason to make it harder on yourself.”

Wally doesn’t say _you’ve been known to do stupid stuff after fights_ , he doesn’t say _I don’t want you to get hurt doing something stupid_ , he doesn’t say _I know you’ve been depressed and I don’t want to lose you_.

Dick nods. “You’re right. We’ll work things out.” Wally has always been good at making convincing speeches.

Wally smiles at him.

“So. Any family drama you wanna share?”

“Time for presents?”

oOo

“I have another one for you,” Dick tells Wally. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small wrapped box, handing it to Wally.

Wally takes it and tears the paper off. Lifting the lid, he finds one small, metallic object: a key. He picks it up with a smile on his face and turns to Dick.

“I know most people in our business don’t exactly need keys, but—” Dick shrugs.

Wally cups Dick’s face and kisses him. “I love it. It’s very sweet.”

Dick continues, clarifying, “I’m not asking you to move in—I know we’ve talked about it before, and when we’re both ready to be long-term housemates, we’ll pick a place together. Think of this as a kind of stepping stone.”

A stepping stone because as much as Dick wants to live with Wally at some point, he doesn’t think he’s quite ready for that—neither of them are, honestly. But a first step? Wally leaving a toothbrush and some clothes here? He can do that, is thrilled to do that if Wally is willing.

“It’s a great idea,” Wally says, and there’s this sweet emotion behind it that Dick can’t get enough of. “One second.” He stands up and zips to the front door, returning with his keys. Dick watches as Wally works the new key onto the keychain. “How does it look?”

Right. “Definitely one of my top five keychains.”

“Shut up.” But Wally’s smile doesn’t drop and his eyes are still sparkling. He puts the keys away and then he’s back, glued to Dick’s side. Just as he should be.

“So. What else do you do on Christmas 2?”

“Hmm . . . we could watch Home Alone while I beat your ass at Parcheesi?”

And doesn’t that make Dick feel nostalgic? For much of their youth, they spent winter break together, sledding and, of course, watching movies while playing the various board games stashed around the manor. God, how things have changed. But not all for the worse, Dick is starting to realize.

“I’d love to make you eat those words, but I don’t think I have any board games, actually. I have a deck of cards somewhere though. We could play Rummy?” Dick suggests instead.

“You’re on.”

They put the movie on and start out sitting across from each other, Dick’s feet quickly finding their way into Wally’s lap. An hour in, though, round two of Rummy is forgotten on the coffee table and the movie plays to sleeping viewers. Dick and Wally have wormed their way next to each on the couch, Dick’s throw pulled over the two of them. Dick hasn’t felt this peaceful in a long time. This right.

Yes, good changes indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
